better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Oni and the Dragon
The Oni and the Dragon is the third episode in Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, and the 118th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. This is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode of the same name and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Fake It 'Til You Make It. When Fluttershy looks after Rarity's Manehattan boutique, she takes on a series of characters to cope with the intimidating clientele. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Jay search for answers about the Oni Masks, and Cole and Zane attempt to infiltrate the Sons of the Overlord while Princess Harumi adjusts to life with the Ninja. Plot Fluttershy for You The episode begins at the Sweet Feather Sanctuary, where Fluttershy has a picnic with all of her animal friends. Suddenly, Rarity arrives with a crisis: the Canterlot Royal Fashion Show is taking place soon, and she is having trouble finishing the centerpiece dress of the new collection she plans to debut. She intends to have Sassy Saddles and her three Manehattan boutique assistants help her finish the dress, but it would leave Rarity For You without any employees to run it during Manehattan's busiest shopping season. Having already asked the rest of their friends, Rarity turns to Fluttershy for help in running the store, and Fluttershy agrees. At Rarity For You, Rarity explains to Fluttershy the various sections that the boutique is split up into—including chic, classic, and modern—and how to run the cash register. When a customer enters the store, Fluttershy practices making a sale, but she gets intimidated by the customer's brazen Manehattan personality. Once Rarity sees to the customer's needs, she tells Fluttershy not to be timid and to simply access the strength and confidence she has within. Before Rarity departs for Canterlot with her boutique assistants, she leaves Fluttershy with the help of Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr. She also suggests that Fluttershy put on an outfit to help her get into her new role as a salespony. Harumi adapts to a better way of life As the Destiny's Bounty lands in Hollow's Bluff, Harumi wonders if they'll be living there when Lloyd tells her it is just until they know she is safe. She asks if they have a headquarters, but Lloyd tells her it is too in the open, the Sons of the Overlord are looking for her and they need to keep moving. Lloyd guides her to the upper deck where Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya, are with Cole, who remarks that they'll be "roomies" with the princess for a while, with her expressing her gratitude. They soon talk about the Sons of the Overlord's objective to find the Oni Masks, since they have two and the third is lost. Lloyd wants to investigate them to find out who their leader is. Jay wonders if it is someone from their past. They soon wonder about the suspect, who was arrested at the first mask's theft. P.I.X.A.L. says that he is due for release since he refuses to talk. Kai says that they will get him to talk, even though they made arrangements to settle the students at the School of Spinjitzu Clothes make a pony When another customer enters the boutique, Fluttershy tries once again to see to their needs, but she is again intimidated by their forward personality and sophisticated demands. She retreats to the store's back room, where the raccoons encourage her to follow Rarity's advice and put on an outfit. In this outfit, Fluttershy adopts a more sophisticated and haughty persona to match that of the customer, and she is able to make a sale. On her way to the Manehattan train station, Rarity starts to have second thoughts about leaving Fluttershy alone around the high-and-mighty personalities around in the city. But when she hears from one of Rarity For You's customers about how well Fluttershy performed, she feels reassured and continues on toward Canterlot. Back at Rarity For You, Fluttershy's "sophisticated salespony" character results in good business for the store, but it clashes with the Valley girl-type customers, so Fluttershy adopts a second new persona to accommodate. When she meets customers with Goth personalities, Fluttershy adopts a third new persona to match them. However, as Fluttershy gets deeper into her characters, she starts to snap at her raccoon friends for not catering to the customers properly, and she even starts to drive away customers with her over-the-top personalities. She eventually gets so upset with the raccoons that they quit and leave. The duo split Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Cole make a quick detour to Mistaké's tea shop for a tea that will loosen the suspect's lips. Upon being asked if she was around, Mistaké rudely states that she had never heard of her own name. However, upon seeing Lloyd, she apologizes because she didn't recognize his voice. Mistaké soon offers her condolences about Master Wu, remarking him as a dear friend. Cole states they haven't given up, just have urgent problems. Before Zane could ask for it, Mistaké states they seek the Tea of Truth, warning them that the truth can be dangerous. She goes to get some, telling them not touch anything and as she returns, Lloyd notices a painting. Mistaké states that it is the Oni and the Dragon, but tells him he is not ready for the tale. But Lloyd begs her and she wonders if he has time. Lloyd has Cole and Zane head to the police station while he and Jay stay to listen to the tale. At the police station, Zane makes a cup filled with the Tea of Truth alongside a regular cup of tea and he hands them to Cole. Unfortunately, a judge recently brought in as a suspect bumps into Cole as he runs from the cops, sending the cups into the air as Zane incapacitates the attempted escapee by freezing the floor, making him slip. Cole manages to catch the cups, but forgets which is the real cup because of the incident. They soon see the suspect, identified as Luke Cunningham, also known as the Man in the White Mask. As they attempt to interrogate him, Cole drinks the tea in his right hand, which is soon revealed to be the Tea of Truth and tells Cunningham about it, before realizing his mistake. Cunningham soon asks if Cole ever urinated in a pool, which Cole confirms. Cole also accidentally reveals the location of the Destiny's Bounty, their objectives and what Lloyd's power is before Cunningham accidentally revealed their hangout spot, a bar called Laughy's. Too into character At the School of Friendship, Smoky, Softpad, and Smoky Jr. inform Twilight Sparkle and Spike of what's been happening in Manehattan, and they go to gather the rest of their friends together. They travel to Manehattan's Saddle Row and witness firsthand how rude Fluttershy is acting toward the customers in her new salespony personas. The ponies try to talk to her, but she continues to act as her salespony characters toward them and dismisses her raccoon friends as unwanted rodents. When they try to tell her there's a better way to address the customers, she kicks them out of the boutique. At the Canterlot Royal Fashion Show, Rarity and her designer assistants still struggle with the centerpiece dress of Rarity's new collection. When her friends arrive to inform her of what's going on at Rarity For You, the news comes as a considerable surprise to her, and she agrees to help resolve the situation. The Prophecy of the Oni and the Dragon At Mistaké's tea shop, Lloyd and Jay are given the Tea of Enlightenment to visualise the painting and learn the tale of the Oni and the Dragon. Throughout the story, Lloyd and Jay often interrupt her, but Mistaké continued. She also tells them that the Sons of the Overlord seek the three Oni Masks because they are relics of the first realm and have the power to resurrect the Overlord, but not as the man Lloyd will recognize, because he will have no light left in him. On the Destiny's Bounty, Harumi looks sadly at pictures of her and her birth and adoptive parents, before pinning them on her wall. Nya walks in to see Harumi looking sadly at a picture of Lloyd and Garmadon. They talk about him, and Harumi remarks that she's heard stories about him. She asks Nya how he changed, and Nya explains that "Lloyd helped his father let go." Lloyd walks in a few seconds later and when asked where Zane and Cole are, says, "following a lead." He then reveals that the Sons of the Overlord want to bring back the Overlord. Inner strength Back at Rarity For You, Fluttershy continues to upset and offend her customers with her personas' remarks. When Rarity sees the state the shop is in and Fluttershy's insensitive views toward its clientele, she fires Fluttershy three times—once for each of her individual new personas. Finally dropping the act, Fluttershy apologizes for taking her salespony characters too far and for hurting her raccoon friends' feelings. She explains that acting like the ponies of Saddle Row gave her the confidence to interact with them. Rarity tells Fluttershy that she wanted a friend to run her shop instead of someone like the rude ponies of Saddle Row and that she already had all the strength and confidence she needed to run it. This lesson gives Rarity the inspiration she needs to finish the centerpiece dress of her new collection. With Fluttershy as her model, Rarity debuts her "Warrior of Inner Strength" dress to the ponies of Manehattan, and it is met with great positive reception. Fluttershy feels sorry that Rarity had to leave the Canterlot fashion show early, but Rarity insists that making the perfect dress is more satisfying than showing it off. When a Saddle Row pony insinuates that Rarity's dress debut is an attempt to undercut the Canterlot fashion show, Fluttershy demonstrates her real inner strength by telling the pony off. Meet Snake Jaguar and Rocky Dangerbuff At Laughy's, Ultra Violet and Mr. E arrive. Zane, hiding behind a newspaper, tells Cole (who is hiding in a dumpster), that "two high-ranking Sons of the Overlord just arrived." Cole leaves the dumpster, only to reveal he is disguised in a white fedora with a fake mustache. Cole offers Zane a tin trash lid and a can of shaving cream for a disguise, but Zane simply "transforms" into a Son of the Overlord looking disguise. Cole dubs him "Snake Jaguar." The Ninja then strut into the bar. Two men are singing, but not very well. One Son of the Overlord asks the barkeep for another drink. The Ninja walk up and recognize him, leading to Zane saying "Dareth? What are you doing here?" Dareth turns around and recognizes Cole. Dareth explains that he bought the place as a way to get closer to when he fought side-by-side with the Ninja, but the Sons of the Overlord have moved in and he can't get them to leave. Cole explains why they are there to Dareth, and Dareth says that it's impossible. Ultra Violet has the two singers thrown out and everyone cheers. Dareth tells them about Mr. E and Zane responds in confusion. Dareth is called away by a member and Zane formulates a plan. Cole doesn't like it, but when Zane tells him to sing, he does. He gets up on the stage and everyone turns to watch. He says "Song number 159, pronto" as he tosses a coin to Zane, who puts it in a jukebox. Zane chose the wrong song, however. Instead of Creeping Death, Cole got Glow Worm. When Cole starts singing, the Sons all start to laugh, as he isn't very good. Meanwhile, the other Ninja are watching it on a TV. Kai asks Jay if he's recording it and Jay says that he is recording it. P.I.X.A.L informs the Ninja that Zane has a plan, but they need to trust him. By now the Sons of the Overlord are beginning to get annoyed with Cole's singing and begin throwing things at him. While attempting to do a Triple Tiger Sashay, Cole slips and his mustache falls off. When he stands up, one of the Sons recognizes him. Ultra Violet orders the Sons of the Overlord to grab him and he calls to Zane for help. Zane then says to "find this Zane, and grab him too!" Mr. E and Ultra Violet drag Cole off and Jay asks why Zane isn't helping him. P.I.X.A.L says that Zane has blocked all communication. Leaving P.I.X.A.L to watch over Harumi, the Ninja jump off the Bounty into the parking lot of the Sons of the Overlord headquarters. When he tries to escape, Jay electrocutes Mr. E's bike, causing it to temporarily stop working. After he is cornered in an alley, Mr. E puts on the Oni Mask of Vengeance. He then jumps over a wall and runs into a street. He then leads the Ninja on a chase over the roofs, down another street and into an alley filled with clotheslines. After a short pause, he and the Ninja race up the clotheslines. Mr. E gets cornered by Lloyd on a rooftop, but is saved by Zane throwing Shurikens and trapping Lloyd. Jay frees Lloyd, but Lloyd recognizes the shurikens and stops the Ninja from chasing Mr. E, having realized Zane's plan. The episode ends with Ultra Violet asking Mr. E if he's bringing Zane to the "Big Man," to which he nods to. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Biker - Vincent Tong *Biker Thug - Sam Vincent *Blue Bobbin - Caitlyn Bairstow *Bracer Bitches - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Customer - Mariee Devereux *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Debutante Pony - Mariee Devereux *Fashion Savvy Customer - Mariee Devereux *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Goth Pony - Ian Hanlin *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Insufferable Pony 1 - Cathy Weseluck *Insufferable Pony 2 - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jeweled Pony - Tabitha St. Germain *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Maud Pie - Ingrid Nilson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Posh Customer - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Snooty Fashion Scenester - Ashleigh Ball *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Song *Glow Worm Transcript The Oni and the Dragon (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Endless Sea ***Hollow's Bluff **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Police Station ***Laughy's *Equestria **Ponyville ***School of Friendship ***Sweet Feather Sanctuary **Canterlot ***Canterlot Royal Fashion Show **Manehattan ***Rarity For You ***Saddle Row (mentioned) Differences *Princesses Celestia and Luna didn’t appear in the original MLP episode. *One of the dresses resemble as Nya’s new kimono suit in "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes", but Nya doesn’t wear it until this. Trivia *This episode marks Mistaké's first present day appearance since "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1". *When Nya and Harumi are talking, a picture of Ronin can be seen with Harumi's photos. **Other pictures can be seen, including images of the Ninja in their DX gi and Ed and Edna Walker. **While the Ninja bring Harumi to the bridge on the Destiny's Bounty, a portrait of Kai and Nya's parents, Ray and Maya, can be seen. **You can also see a picture of Garmadon with Lloyd when Nya and Harumi were talking about how Garmadon changed. The picture appears numerous times throughout the season. **There is also a picture of the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer and the people in Ponyville at end of "Curseworld - Part II" appears when Kai makes an application for the Young Ninja’s parents at the School of Spinjitzu. **More pictures include a group picture of the Mane Six and Spike at the end of "Twilight’s Kingdom - Part 2", Starlight and Trixie and a portrait of Flurry Heart, with Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. *On the newspaper Zane is reading, there is a picture of Cyrus Borg. *It is revealed in this episode that the First Spinjitzu Master is from the Realm of Oni and Dragons, and he left it to create Ninjago because the Oni and the Dragons could not make peace. **In this episode, it is revealed that Lloyd is descended from the Oni and Dragons, like his grandfather before him. **This also means that Garmadon and Wu are descended from the Oni and Dragons. **It is also revealed that Celestia and Luna are part Oni and Dragon and that the sun represents the Dragons while the moon represents the Oni. *Cole sings in this episode, confirming the first April Fools spoiler revealed by Tommy Andreasen. **The song that Cole requested was called Creeping Death by a band called Metallica. However, what song plays instead of Creeping Death is the song from the 1950s called Glow Worm by the Mills Brothers. *Cole's fake name that he uses to sneak into Laughy's, Rocky Dangerbuff, might be a play on Rodney Dangerfield and Rocky Balboa (from the Rocky movie franchise). Cole uses this name again in "Iron & Stone." *The scene where Cole sings Glow Worm is a loose parody of the music video for Michael Jackson's song Smooth Criminal. *This is the first episode in the series where the Young Ninja didn’t appear. **In addition to this, the School of Spinjitzu didn’t appear, although mentioned. *This is Maud’s fifth appearance, and also her speaking role for two episodes in a row *This marks the first appearance of the sanctuary, not counting the Season 8 intro. *This is the second episode to take place in Manehattan, the first is "Rarity Takes Manehatten". *This is the third episode where Josh Hamilton writes in, after "Parental Glideance" and "Triple Threat". *This is the first time it is directly mentioned that Lloyd is related to the First Spinjitzu Master. *The male goth pony is modeled after the title character from the Tim Burton film Edward Scissorhands. Errors *While the Sons of the Overlord were laughing during the "Glow Worm" number, most of the crowd's faces were frozen without any expression. *When Harumi puts up her family photos with that of the other Ninja's the pin she uses to hold the Royal Family photo changes from black to red to black again. *When Cole was singing Glow Worm, one male Son of the Overlord member was seen twice in two different places. *When Ultra Violet and Mr. E were escaping Laughy's, a female Son of the Overlord member is seen twice for a few seconds, one sitting in Laughy's, the other escaping Laughy's. *When the remaining Ninja are saving Lloyd, Cole can be seen standing with the Ninja, even though he was captured. Gallery The_Oni_and_the_Dragon_Title_Card.png|Title card